


diazes dont get sick (but maybe santiagos do)

by toyhdgehog



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sickfic, Whump, don't show this to my wips, dumbass gays, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: "i'm dying, ames."you're not dying. you just have the flu.""i said im dying!"--in which amy santiago takes care of a sick rosa diaz and they are undeniably in love.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Rosa Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	diazes dont get sick (but maybe santiagos do)

"i'm  _dying_ ,  ames.

"you're not dying. you just have the flu."

"i said im dying!"

amy chuckled to herself and gently placed her face in her hand, shaking her head. "like i said, rosa, it's just the flu."

rosa twisted onto her back so she could look at amy, her hair disheveled. "you don't understand, babe. diazes  _dont get sick_. so obviously i'm battling some sort of- of life threatenin-"

rosa was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in her chest, followed by a series of heaving, dry coughs. she rolled back onto her side and curled into a ball, groaning. "life threatening condition."

the other woman laughed, crawling next to her girlfriend in bed. "i'm staying home with you today, alright?"

rosa nodded. "yeah, whatever. it's not like work is the most important thing to you or anything."

amy cocked her head to the side. she reached her hand over, tucking a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "you should know i care about you more, querida." 

a soft smile broke across rosa's face, and she nuzzled into the soft warmth of amy's pajama pants.

for a moment, they just sat there, breathing in each other's scents. until amy shifted, and rosa gently raised her head, before plopping it back down onto her pillow.

amy apologized, climbing off the bed. "i'm gonna go make you some breakfast, okay? just a smoothie, so it'll go down easy." rosa made a noise that amy recognized as agreement, and amy left their room for the kitchen.

\--

amy had just finished making rosa's breakfast, when a low, raspy voice called to her from their bedroom. "amyyyy. can you come here?"

amy put down the cup she was pouring the smoothie into and swiftly swung into the bedroom, fixing her eyes on rosa's unmoving figure.

"it's really cold in here. can you turn the heat up?"

amy sighed, knowing full well now that rosa had a fever. "you have a fever darling. you're gonna be going from cold to hot real fast."

rosa groaned. "can i at least have a sweater or something? this tanktop is cold as it is."

"of course." amy opened their closet, fishing through until she found a black sweatshirt she thought might suit rosa, not that it mattered, because they weren't going anywhere and her girlfriend looked good in pretty much anything.

she looked at the design on the sweatshirt, which was a memento they had gotten from the P!NK concert they went to. amy stifled a small chuckle, thinking of the shock she felt that night.

_ "i didn't take you as a P!NK kind of person, diaz." _

_ "yeah, well, we're here now, aren't we?" _

_ amy laughed softly, to which rosa responded silently with a smile. quickly, rosa's hand traveled from her pocket to grabbing the other detective's. she pulled amy along, running towards the stadium, a broad smile now plastered across her face. _

as amy pulled the sweatshirt down around her girlfriend, she recalled their first kiss, which, had evidently happened on that night.

amy had only every kissed guys before, which is why she was surprised by how soft rosa was. her lips, her skin, her everything. she moved with such precision, like every move had a specific purpose.

rosa diaz smelt of leather and motor oil. she tasted like herbal tea, black coffee and raspberries. her hair somehow ended up on all of your clothes. she would be permanently engraved in your mind if you were so lucky to even be with her. and god, amy was so lucky.

amy fell asleep in her girlfriend's weak, achy arms, holding her close, never wanting to let go. this is what forever felt like.

\--

when amy woke, rosa was staring at her. she was startled for a moment, but her eyes fluttered back closed and she nuzzled into her girlfriend's hair. "what time is it?"

rosa strained her neck to get a view of the clock. "around noon. we didn't sleep for too long."

amy drew in a long breath from her nose and released rosa from her grip, sitting up and stretching her arms out behind her.

she laughed, remembering about the smoothie still sitting on their kitchen counter. she turned back to rosa, who was watching her with a sofr glow in her glassy eyes.

"how are you feeling?"

rosa shrugged. "alright, i guess. better than this morning. everything still hurts but i'll survive."

amy smiled. "good. i'm glad you're not convinced you're dying anymore.

rosa chuckled. "yeah, well, diazes don't get sick, but i guess santiagos do."

amy's cheeks flushed a deep red, and she immediately leaned down and pressed her lips against rosa's. they remained like this, as close as possible, until they both broke away and gasped for air.

"i love you, rosa. i really hope you were saying you're a santiago now and i didn't horribly misread that."

the corners of rosa's lips curled up. "no, you assumed right. as usual. and also, i love you too."

amy tucked two strands of her hair behind her ears, averting eye contact with her girlfriend, who was still staring at her fondly.

their moment was broken up by a coughing fif, which was followed by a loud groan from rosa, who curled back up into herself again.

"false alarm. still dying."

"i'm gonna go get you some advil." amy patted rosa's back and left for the medicine cabinet, where she grabbed two pills. she filled up a cup of water and brought it back to rosa, who took the pills without hesitation.

rosa nuzzled back into the pillow, and amy could tell that she was growing drowsy. amy planted a soft kiss on rosa's forehead and went to go watch tv.

\--

the next morning, amy found herself sprawled across the couch, a blanket spread over her that hadn't been the night before. she figured rosa had done that, and smiled to herself.

she got up and walked to the bedroom, still groggy from sleep. she flopped into her and rosa's bed, snuggling up close next to rosa and breathing her in.

rosa blinked open her eyes, smiling softly. "morning mi corazón. shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

amy shrugged. "i have enough personal days saved up. plus, it couldn't hurt to spend another day with my sick girlfriend, could it?"

rosa chuckled, closing her eyes. "i suppose i can't object."

they both quietly drifted off to sleep, legs entangled, holding eachother gently.

as she was falling asleep, amy couldn't help but think how goddamn lucky she was.

she was in love with rosa diaz. and rosa diaz was in love with her. and it was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please comment/leave kudos if you enjoyed <3
> 
> instagram & tumblr: toyhdgehog


End file.
